Príncipe a la fuga
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: El príncipe Adrien Agreste viaja a Francia para conocer a su prometida, pero se ve envuelto en una emboscada en su contra. Es hay donde se encuentra con una chica, una humilde muchacha que promete mantenerlo a salvo a cambio de conservar su restaurante, mientras esperan para que Adrien sea coronado. (Basado en Tiana y el Sapo) TWO-SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Corría por los pasillos estrechos del barco sintiendo en su pecho el latido de su corazón que era casi tan rápido como sus pisadas. Sabía que tarde o temprano el barco se acabaría, y el estaría rodeado, seguía sin poder creer que Natalie le hiciese a él.

— Mierda — murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que había tomado el camino incorrecto y había acabado en los camarotes.

Escuchó las pesadas pisadas a su espalda y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a intentar abrir todas las pertas en el pasillo, pero estaban cerradas, con toda esa gente que estaba arriba en la fiesta y nadie había tenido la decencia de dejar su puerta abierta para que el pudiese esconderse. Siguió intentándolo cuando una por fin cedió. Una chica pálida de cabello corto y azulado se dio la vuelta con expresión que solo se podía describirse como aterrorizada por sorpresa.

Antes de que la chica pudiese gritar, ya había cerrado la puerta y corrido a taparle la boca. Adrien tomo su cabeza con una mano y le tapó la boca con la otra, lo que hizo que la mirada de la chica se convirtiera en más bien una sorprendida y extrañada.

— Ocúltame — ella frunció el ceño ante la orden — por favor — suplicó, después de aquello tendría que hacerla firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, nadie podía saber nunca que el príncipe Adrien había suplicado.

Ella le dio un empujón alejándolo de ella y alzó su mentón con seguridad mientras le dirigía una mirada gélida.

— Por favor — repitió — me persiguen, me quieren matar, te daré lo que sea, lo prometo, mientras continue vivo, por favor — todo su orgullo calló en la papelera. Ya no le importaba nada solo quería seguir vivo. La chica señaló a la otra esquina del camarote, donde un gran armario de roble se alzaba regio, con la mirada.

No tuvo que repetirlo, salió volando hacia este, seguido por la chica que caminaba con tranquilidad, se metió en el armario y juntó las manos para rezar en silencio mientras ella cerraba las puertas del armario.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en no hacer ruido, pero en aquel momento todo le parecía ruidoso, su respiración, el latido de su corazón, las pisadas de la mujer, todo, casi pegó un salto cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe.

— ¿Ha visto a un hombre pasar por aquí? — preguntó uno de los abusones, su voz era grave e intimidante. tal como debía ser, se presionó las monos contra la boca para no emitir ningún ruido. No quería conocer al poseedor de esa voz.

— Sí, a tres, muy mal educados — les recriminó la chica. Había tres, estaba jodido.

— No, nos referimos a nosotras, señorita... ¿Ha visto a un hombre rubio, más o menos... — otra voz inquirió suavemente.

— No — le interrumpió — ahora haga el favor de marcharse — dijo enojada, y con una envidiable confianza.

— ¿Le molestaría que revisáramos? — habló de nuevo el de la voz grave.

— ¡Sí! — chilló la chica — ¿No ve que estoy ocupada? ¿O prefiere que llame a...

— Esta bien, esta bien, ya nos vamos — volvió a hablar molesto, poco después se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Adrien se tomó su tiempo para volver a respirar, ella abrió la puerta del armario con cuidado y le miró con cierta duda en su mirada.

— ¿Estas bien? — a pesar de su pregunta su tono de voz era frío y distante.

Adrien tardó un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de a lo que refería.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse: — Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, no me he olvidaré de tu nombre. Lo prometo — intentaba mantener su dignidad a la vez que intentaba dejar de temblar, por ahora ninguna de las dos cosas funcionaba.

— Si ni siquiera te lo he dicho — masculló la chica, tan bajo que Adrien no pudo escucharlo claramente, y resopló alejándose de él. Volvió a acercarse a la cama donde en una esquina reposaba una prenda roja oscura, la tomó y la metió en un saco de tela.

Adrien la observaba desde el armario, se sentía un intruso dentro de su burbuja, la observó desde atrás y por un segundo ella le pareció tan desesperada como él mismo, pero descartó la idea, nadie podía estar tan desesperado como él. Natalie, la ayudante de su padre, su único apoyo, había intentado matarle, o por lo menos secuestrarle hasta la coronación. Prefería la segunda opción, pero era poco probable, porque las personas que le perseguían estaban armadas.

— ¿Quién eres exactamente? — dijo ella, parecía cansada — ¿Por qué te persiguen? — se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cara con sus manos, con su brazos apoyados en su rodillas.

— Ah, es cierto, no me he presentado — habló dramáticamente. Misión recuperar tu dignidad: fallida — Soy Adrien Agreste, príncipe de Saqoei.

— Huh — resopló la chica incrédula. Se negó a mirarle, a pesar de la muy respetuosa media reverencia que ese le estaba haciendo.

— ¿Huh?¿Qué significa "huh"? ¿Acaso te atreves a no creerme? — dijo Adrien indignado.

— Oh, disculpe su alteza — dijo mirándole irradiando rabia — ¿en serio esperas que me crea eso? No me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo — se lamentó la chica — Lo más probable es que haya escondido a un criminal — masculló por lo bajo.

— ¡Soy de la realeza! — alzó la voz frente al escepticismo de la chica — Y pienso cumplir mi promesa por ayudarme. Dime tu nombre. — ordenó con soberbia.

— ¿Qué hace un príncipe en Francia? ¿Acaso no te has informado bien de lo que pasó con el último?

— Un príncipe viene a Francia si su prometida es francesa. ¿Acaso no lees los periódicos? — soltó el chico orgulloso.

— Pues no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas — soltó la chica levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Espera, tu nombre — preguntó de nuevo. Se encargaría de restregarle por la cara que todo lo que había dicho era verdad cuando estuviera sano y salvo.

— Marinette, Marinette Cheng — dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta del camarote.

Adrien quiso gritarle que no estaba loco y que él ERA de la realeza una vez más, pero Marinette ya se había marchado.

Todo se volvió terriblemente real cuando aquellos hombres volvieron a por ella.

No era la mejor manera de darse cuenta de que el chico decía la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella, pero era efectiva. Al parecer aquellos hombres no eran tan tontos como los oficiales del barrio.

No pudo hacer mucho, no estaba en un lugar que conociese. Ni tenía ventaja de ningún tipo, así que en cuanto abrió la puerta de la zona de camarotes y los vio allí no pudo ni echarse a correr. Uno de ellos la tomó antes de que siquiera pensara en huir y se encargó de mantenerla callada. Cuando Adrien salió por la misma puerta que ella y vio la situación, se encargó de que por lo menos tuviera oportunidad de huir. Se revolvió en los brazos de su captor creando suficiente distracción para que él pudiese salir corriendo. Los matones por su parte no se entretuvieron con ella y la empujaron hacia un lado para ir tras el chico.

Salió de allí decidida a buscar ayuda pero nada más salir a cubierta escuchó unos disparos. Sus piernas se movieron antes de pensar lo que hacía.

Llegó a la cubierta trasera, allí no había nada, ni un lugar donde esconderse. Pensó en gritar, o en pedir ayuda, como había pensado pero si nadie había escuchado los disparos, supuso que su voz no haría ninguna diferencia.

El principito y su escuadrón de la muerte hicieron su aparición al poco, él parecía sorprendido de verla, pero no menos asustado.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — dijo el hombre de la voz grave al tiempo que los acorralaban — Pensé que serías más inteligente — chasqueó la lengua mientras alzaban el arma.

No pensó mucho antes de saltar. Su cabeza solo repasaba las muchas formas en la que podía morir haciendo aquello pero no sentía que hubiese otra opción, ¿el príncipe que había arrastrado consigo? Solo un extra más.

Salió a la superficie y se encontró con don príncipe en apuros luchando por mantenerse a flote. El agua estaba congelada, pues ya había empezado oficialmente la temporada de invierno, salir lo más rápido del Sena era su plan, pero al final acabó tardando más de lo normal por tener que cargar al principito, y la corriente no era para nada de ayuda.

— ¡Nunca te han enseñado a nadar! — le recriminó — ¿Quién demonios se sube a un barco sin saber nadar? — gritó la chica, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba debido al esfuerzo y no podía dejar de temblar, necesitaban encontrar un lugar caliente ¡ya!

— ¿Quién necesita nadar?, ¡para eso están los barcos! — dijo tartamudeando por el frío.

— Urg — gruñó mientras intentaba levantarse. Sus músculos estaban agotados pero no podía dejarse caer, o sino morirían de hipotermia, por lo tanto juntó todas sus fuerzas y se levantó temblando, su vestido estaba completamente empapado y hacía que su cuerpo pesara el doble, eso unido al hecho de que no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba la hizo sentir desconsolada.

— Eh, ¡Espérame! — dijo Adrien .

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Para su suerte no estaban muy lejos del restaurante. Si no hubiese sido por el principito Adrien , ahora ella estaría seca y cómoda en su cama, pero durante el tiempo que tardó en llevarlo hasta la orilla había oscurecido y el frío se había hecho presente. No conseguía dar un paso sin temblar y por mucho que lo intentara no lograba entrar en calor, pues su ropa continuaba empapada y más fría a cada segundo, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas y estaba segura de que si no se apresuraba perdería un dedo por lo menos.

Por suerte era de noche en un barrio no demasiado aconsejable así que no llamaron demasiado la atención. Al llegar a la edificación de madera de dos pisos que parecía un poco demasiado destrozada por el tiempo y el clima, la chica se acercó para sacar una llave que escondía bajo una piedra cercana y comenzó a rodear la casa para entrar por atrás.

— ¿Qué es esto? — la chica suspiró resignada, aun así encontraba fuerzas para quejarse.

Se acercaron a la puerta.

— ¿No se nota? es mi guarida para príncipes en peligro de extinción — intentaba abrir lo más rápido posible para poder dejar de escucharle pero estaba oscuro y ella no podía parar de temblar.

— ¿Esto es una casa?¿..para personas? — tartamudeó incrédulo.

— Solo; para; las; decentes — dijo con dificultad haciendo pausas cada vez que decía una palabra — así que tendrás que quedarte fuera si no te callas — amenazó la chica intentando meter la llave en la ranura.

Escuchó a su espalda como el chico farfullaba entre tartamudeos.

En el poco tiempo que había pasado conociendo a esa persona había descubierto que le caía terriblemente mal.

La llave por fin entró y les permitió avanzar hasta la casa.

Comparado con el exterior cualquier lugar les habría parecido más caliente, podrían haber entrado en una nevera y ellos se hubieran regodeado en la calidez del hielo picado.

Pero el lugar estaba inusualmente cálido, haciendo que la sensibilidad en partes de su cuerpo que ya creía perdidas, volviese. Marinette, lo supo al entrar. El que hubiera fuego encendido significaba que había alguien en el restaurante, soltó un juramento pero no le importó demasiado, pues su principal prioridad en el momento era no morir congelada, así cuando Adrien corrió hacia el fuego en cuanto lo vio ella se fue a cambiar. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se secó antes de ponerse una ropa seca y más abrigada.

Salió de su cuarto y suspiró resignada cuando entró en la antigua habitación de su padre. Desde que había muerto ella no se había atrevido a entrar, no le gustaba cuando sabía que de ninguna de las maneras le encontraría allí.No le gustaba hacer aquello pero por mucho que lo odiase, le gustaba aún menos dejar morir a alguien por el frío solo por el deseo de mantener una habitación lista para alguien que no va a volver.

Tomó un par de prendas. A él le quedarían enormes, como mínimo, pero por lo menos estaban secas y eran abrigadas. Si se quejaba le echaría y le tiraría un balde de agua encima.

Cuando volvió al salón, el príncipe estaba tan cerca del fuego que podría haberse hecho quemaduras de tercer grado.

— Su majestad — le llamó irónica, antes de tirarle la ropa — quítate la ropa.

Su cara enrojeció. No fue una gran elección de la palabras. Lo supo en cuanto lo dijo. Pero ya era muy tarde así que solo intentó que no se notara la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué?

— Cámbiate o morirás de frío, o incinerado teniendo en cuenta que solo te falta un paso para estar dentro del fuego — masculló entre dientes — allí hay un armario, puedes cambiarte allí.

— ¿En un armario? — exclamó indignado.

— O en el jardín, como prefieras — sugirió la chica.

Siguió resoplando en su camino al armario, y probablemente dentro también, se sintió tentada a encerrarlo allí, pero no se quería separar del fuego.

El crujido de la madera en el suelo resonó a su espalda, volteó.

— Oh, eres tú — dijo la chica rubia despreocupada.

Así era Melodie, no es que fuera despistada, de hecho siempre estaba prestando atención, pero si no se trataba de música pocas cosas podían emocionarla. La casa podría estarse quemando y ella no se sorprendería.

— ¡No te preocupes solo es la dueña de la casa! — gritó hacia su espalda.

— Hablando de eso ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué siempre hay gente aquí? ¡Está aún es mi casa! — se quejó la muchacha.

— Oh, Plagg nos abrió — la rubia le restó importancia.

Ella quería seguir discutiendo sobre su privacidad pero el grito proveniente del armario la interrumpió.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!"

— ¿Y eso? — dijo Melodie, señalando con desgana al armario.

La chica suspiró con fastidio, dirigió su mirada al fuego con expresión seria.

— Solo es un gato negro.

Melodie se sorprendió y miró a su amiga con una inusual curiosidad:— Gato negro — murmuró — pensé que no recogerías ninguno más después de lo que pasó…

Marinette le dio la espalda y dijo en voz baja:— supongo que soy débil.

Melodie quería protestar pero, como pocas veces pasaba, sabia que ese era un tema que no debía tocar.

Susurró un: "Esperaré en el restaurante" y se marchó por donde había venido.

Marinette por su parte se giró hacia el armario.

— Sal — ordenó.

— No — refutó.

— Sal para arreglar un poco la ropa, a menos que quieras salir desnudo.

Obedeció a regañadientes. Marinette tuvo que contener la risa, sabía que la ropa de su padre era grande, pero no esperaba que le quedara tan grande, parecía un bebé en comparación con la ropa.

— Muy gracioso — le reprocho el chico.

Cuando terminó, parecía más un muñeco de trapo que una persona pero por lo menos la ropa se mantenía en su sitio.

— Ya está — dijo al ver su trabajo terminado — puedes irte cuando amanezca — anunció la joven saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? — chilló el chico siguiéndola — ¿no has visto lo peligroso que es?

La chica caminó por un oscuro y largo pasillo, y él la siguió dudoso.

— Por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo que te vallas, no me agrada el mantener a una persona peligrosa a mi lado. Te salvé y te acogí por pena, pero nunca quise hacerme cargo de ti, no soy tu madre, ni tu subdita, y aún así te estoy ofreciendo ropa y un lugar caliente donde dormir. Acéptalo o vete — sentenció la muchacha dándole la espalda.

Llegaron a un gran salón cuya única fuente de luz en aquel momento era otra chimenea al otro lado de la sala lo que los dejaba a ellos en una penumbra misteriosa.

— Primero, creo podemos discutir eso de que me "salvaste" — La chica le dirigió un amala mirada, deteniendo su paso — ¡Me tiraste de un barco!

— Tienes razón, debí dejarte ahí — se sorbió la naríz.

— Te pagaré — volvió a decir el chico.

— Ya claro, ¿Antes o después de que te maten? — replicó mirándole brevemente sobre su hombro — No me interesa meterme en estos asuntos.

— Lo digo en serio. Vine a Francia a conocer a mi prometida. Ella tiene dinero, te pagaré. En cuanto me case seré coronado rey y todo se arreglará.

La chica se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. y se giró para dejar de verle por un segundo.

Se encontró con su restaurante, el mismo que dentro de un semana pensaba quitarle el banco.

Al otro lado de la sala, tras las mesas y las sillas, al lado del fuego Melodie y Nino practicaban sus canciones. Ellos solían tocar en las noches, cuando el restaurante tenía comensales que disfrutaban el espectáculo.

Cuando su padre estaba vivo.

Detrás de ella Adrien, continuaba en tensión. Podía parecer un niño orgulloso pero realmente tenía miedo, y para ser sinceros el ambiente no ayudaba . Pocas veces en su vida había salido de la protección de su familia,y cuando por fin consigue hacer lo que siempre había deseado, esto pasaba. Así que allí estaba él, ofreciendo todo lo que aún no tenía por alguien en quien confiar.

— ¿Todo se arreglará? — dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

— Solo mantenme escondido hasta el día de la boda — Adrien habló con solemnidad.

Ella se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y estar tan desesperada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Soltó un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando la chica dijo un débil: — Está bien — hizo una pausa — ¿y cuándo exactamente será eso?

— No lo sé, de eso se encargará su familia— dijo nervioso —unos días, no más de una semana —aseguró.

Ella volvió a asentir levemente y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

— Bien, te quedarás aquí unos días. No más. Y después de tu boda me darás el dinero suficiente como para comprar esta propiedad — dijo con confianza mientras le miraba a los ojos con firmeza.

Adrien quería preguntar por qué querría alguien comprar aquello, pero se calló, no quería tentar a la suerte.

Tendió la mano y ella la tomó sellando así el pacto.

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Nino desde la otra punta de la sala y ella pudo dejan un poco de la tensión producida por Adrien atrás.

Se acercó a sus amigos y únicamente por inercia, por no saber donde se encontraba, él la siguió.

— Hola — saludó sentándose en una silla cercana a sus amigos.

— Así que es verdad — murmuró el chico mirando a su espalda, Marinette no se molestó en darse la vuelta si quiera. Sabía cómo se comportarían sus amigos ante su decisión, y no tenía ganas de discutir — pensé…

— Lo sé — le interrumpió — déjalo, por favor — dijo en una súplica — ¿Y Alya?

— Tenía una cena con su familia, ya sabes como son — dijo molesto.

— Menos mal — susurró ella inconscientemente. No tenía ganas de el habitual interrogatorio de Alya cada vez que hacía algo por el estilo.

— ¿Donde has estado? — preguntó Melodie alegre.

— Haciendo dinero, para manteneros a vosotros gorrones — bromeó la chica.

A Adrien le faltaba información y aquello no le gustaba, no se le daba demasiado bien resolver puzzles. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa así que se quedó mirando el fuego, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando.

— ¿Otra vez has estado trabajando por ahí? — la acusó su amigo.

— No tengo opción — dijo ella con una inesperada tranquilidad — no es como si de un día para otro esto se llenara de nuevo.

La tensión se creó en el ambiente pero inconsciente de ello Melodie habló despreocupada de nuevo: — No te preocupes por eso Mari, estamos siendo reconocidos por muchos lugares. ¡Trabajaremos duro para atraer a mucho público aquí, gracias a nuestra música! — rió la chica y aligeró un poco el ambiente.

— Eso espero — murmuró la chica sonriendo.

— ¿Y el gato? — preguntó Nino de nuevo con una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? — de nuevo la chica irradiaba confianza, tanta que hizo que el músico se acobardara un poco.

Por su parte Adrien estaba aún más confundido. ¿Dónde cuadraba un gato en toda esa historia?

— ¿Dónde lo recogiste?

— En el río, es un gato de importación así que tratenlo con cuidado — rió la chica.

— ¿Importación? — dijo Melodie sorprendida mientras de acercaba a Adrien con diversión.

— Un momento — interrumpió el chico — ¿te refieres a mi? — volvió a hablar dramáticamente.

Ante aquello Melodie rió: — Pero mira como habla, ¡Qué raro! — dijo entre risas.

— ¿Y eso? — la diversión era evidente en la voz de Nino.

— Se habrá dado en la cabeza con una roca. Piensa que es un príncipe — se burló Marinette mirando hacia atrás donde Adrien estaba rojo de la ira mientras a su alrededor Melodie revoloteaba con diversión.

— Creo que es hora de os marchéis chicos — dijo Marinette alertando a todos, incluido Adrien quien por un momento le invadió el pánico pensando que también estaba dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Qué? —rugió Nino despertando de su (habitual) trance.

— P. … — añadió Melodie — Nosotros queríamos comer… — dijo rogando con los ojos.

Marinette suspiró con cansancio pero aún así asintió pesadamente, consiguiendo vítores por parte de sus amigos.

— Oh sí, la cena — celebró Adrien poniéndose cómodo en su asiento — normalmente pediría una langosta, pero creo que he tenido suficiente agua por hoy, tomaré un bistec — y continuó diciendo especificaciones del plato que deseaba ante la mirada asombrada y divertida del trío.

Al terminar sonriente se sorprendió al oír las risas de los músicos. Miró a Marinette en busca de respuestas pero ella solo le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— En serio es especial — murmuró Malodie a lo que Nino respondió con más risas.

—¿Algo más? — preguntó Marinette irónica, Adrien se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia y negar levemente con la cabeza. No sé esperaba que esta le diera un pequeño coscorrón — ¡hey! — se quejó inmediatamente.

— Por la comida, o pagas — miró a sus amigos quien agitaban, burlones, unas bolsitas en las que resonaban monedas — o trabajas — señaló hacia la parte en más oscura del salón, donde el chico supuso que estaría la sala de tortura donde lo harían trabajar.

— Te pagaré — dijo el chico nervioso.

— Pago en metálico, e inmediato— soltó orgullosa — si quieres comer algo, sígueme.

Tomó una vela de los centros de mesa y la encendió para hacerse camino entre la oscuridad, lamentablemente tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras se acercaba a la chica que abría camino con la vela en la penumbra, sus amigos volvían a entonar alegres canciones.

Encendió las luces de la cocina ayudándose de la velas.

La cocina era un espacio amplísimo con toda clase de instrumentos de cocina por todos lados, había candelabros con velas por todos lados, así que la chica cogió otra vela y la encendió para dársela e indicarle que encendiera las velas de los candelabros del techo, pues él era más alto que ello. Solo en encender las luces tardaron bastante, cuando por fin todas estuvieron encendidas, ella sacó un enorme bolsa de un armario u almacén.

— Corta las verduras — él la miró como si estuviese loca, pero ella no prestó atención mientras ponía a su disposición papas y zanahorias además de un cuchillo —primero las lavas allí — señaló a un lado donde se encontraba el fregadero — después las pelas y las cortas, ¿bien?

Cuando le miró de nuevo este tenía tal expresión de horror en su rostro que no pudo evitar reír.

—Vamos por partes, ¿sí?

Poco a poco fue iniciándole como hacer las cosas, pero aún así cuando por fin hubo terminado de picar y pelar una zanahoria y una papa, de forma bastante regular, ella ya había finalizado todas las preparaciones para la sopa.

Adrien al ver las piezas tan perfectas y de la chica con sus cortes precisos y certeros quiso esconder las suyas, pues ni él mismo las preferiría en comparación con los de la chica.

— Hey ¿Qué haces?

— Los tuyos son mejores — dijo este sin mirarla.

— He estado haciendo esto por un tiempo ya, creo que tengo un poquito — hizo un gesto para enfatizar su punto — más de experiencia, además, no te daría algo que pudieras estropear. El sabor de la verdura no depende de como la cortes — se burló tomando los trozos de verdura que él intentaba ocultar y los metió directamente en el pote donde se cocinaba la sopa.

Era un poco extraño, él pocas veces había sentido admiración por alguien, pero algo le decía que era así como se sentía.

—La sopa está deliciosa — les felicitó Melodie.

En señal de aprobación Nino gruñó con satisfacción.

— El gato negro lo ha hecho mejor de lo que esperaba — mencionó casualmente Marinette mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de zanahoria inusualmente grande.

Adrien se sintió terriblemente orgulloso.

Los cuatro comían en silencio cuando un estrépito metálico que venía desde atrás rompió de nuevo el momento. Adrien se alertó pero a su lado Melodie dijo tranquila: — Hablando de gatos negros…

Mientras tanto Marinette se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el ruido gritando — ¡Ven aquí pequeña Plaga! ¡Deja en paz mi queso!

Sus amigos rieron y volvieron a los suyo, ignorando la mirada en la cara de Adrien.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó la chica antes de meterse otra cucharda de sopa en la boca — ¿Tienes nombre?

— Adrien — dijo con un poco de recelo.

— Pues bien Adrien, me presentaré — anunció la chica divertida— me llamo Melodie — dijo la chica. Melodie, tenía un pelo amarillo, muy brillante y largo atado en una trenza. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban con alegría y su nariz respingona hacía que su expresión fuese casi cómica. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención era su altura, la chica era, por unos centímetros más alta que él, lo que hacía parecer que su ropa le quedaba pequeña — y este de aquí — su mirada se dirigió al chico sentado a su lado quien estaba más interesado en vaciar el plato, su piel era morena y cabello oscuro y corto, oculto en su mayoría por un sombrero marrón de ala corta — Es Nino. Somos músicos, y muy buenos además — alzó la barbilla orgullosa mientra mostraba una reluciente sonrisa — así que si de verdad eres importante acuérdate de nosotros — guiñó un ojo risueña.

— ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo? — preguntó al aire mirando hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante donde Marinette se encontraba persiguiendo algo. Adrien no sabía si el cambió de tema era por que se sentía incómodo con la introducción de Melodie o tan solo era muy despistado y el ruido lo había molestado — Yo ni siquiera logro verlo la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Él qué? — preguntó Adrien con curiosidad.

— A Plagg — respondió Melodie — es un gato negro como tú.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? — Adrien la miró directamente. Le gustaba esa chica, respondía diligentemente tal y como haría un informador real.

— Los gatos negros es como llamamos a la gente que recoge en la calles. Ella y su padre solían hacerlo cada cierto tiempo, recogían a alguien para ayudarlo a salir de esa vida, pero desde que se padre murió no lo había hecho más. Pensábamos que no lo volvería a hacer...— reflexionó en voz alta.

— ¡Solo era un poco de queso! —chilló alguien a su espalda en la oscuridad

Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Marinette cargando con cierta dificultad a un niño de uno diez o doce años. Su piel era oscura, y en la penumbra casi se volvía invisible, de no ser por sus ojos, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes brillantes que le recordaban un poco a los suyos propios.

— ¡¿Un poco?! — dijo la chica dejándole en el suelo, mientras le sostenía de los brazos para que no se escapara — Plagg, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que colarte aquí está mal?

— ¿Con esas palabras exactas? Diecisiete, y si incluimos la parte del queso veinte…

— Plagg, yo ya no tengo tanto dinero como para comprar queso solo a ti, y no pudo estar permitiéndome pérdidas como las que tu provocas — habló con serenidad.

A penas se podía escuchar de lo que hablaban pero Adrien no se concentró en eso.

Adrien conocía a Marinette desde hacía pocas horas, y hasta ese momento había pensado que era solo una chica amargada que pagaba su frustración con él. pero por primera vez en toda la noche vio a Marinette como algo más, al ver como se preocupaba por ese niño, se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre aquel muchacho y él mismo. La chica les había dado todo lo que tenían en aquel momento.

Marinette le abrazó resguardando al niño en sus brazos, y poco después el chico corrió en dirección al pasillo por donde se llegaba, sino recordaba mal, a aquella sala de donde habían salido.

Siguió comiendo en silencio.

* * *

Marinette no podía dormir.

No era porque no estuviese cansada o no tuviera sueño. Tenía ganas de meterse en un ataúd y dormir para lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero una tos lejana la mantenía alerta. Con cuidado se alejó de Plagg quien dormía como un tronco en su cama y caminó cuidadosamente fuera de su habitación.

Ella había tomado precauciones, nada más llegar se había cambiado y secado. Había tomado jarabe y había usado todas las técnicas que conocía para evitar que aquel molesto refriado que amenazaba con aparecer se mantuviera a raya. Además ella había vivido situaciones similares antes. Puede que no estuviera " _inmunizada_ " pero seguro que aguantaría mejor un catarro.

¿Pero él? Había vivido toda su vida entre algodones. Estaba segura que aunque no se hubiesen mojado, el viento frío nocturno de París lo hubiera enfermado con la facilidad con la que una persona pisa a una hormiga. Aunque él no lo notase había estado tosiendo y estornudando desde que salieron del agua, hizo la sopa por que pensó que aquello lo aliviaría pero al parecer no hizo mucha diferencia.

Al llegar a la pequeña habitación que le había asignado pudo verlo revolverse entre las sabanas mientras luchaba por respirar a la vez que una molesta tos lo atacaba. Se acercó para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, estaba ardiendo.

Le llevó a duras penas al salón, pues él no colaboraba. Colocó una manta en la alfombra para aislarla aun más del frío y como pudo trató al chico con sus pocos (por no decir nulos) conocimientos en medicina. Su temperatura debía bajar, de eso estaba segura, así que eso es lo que intentó.

Cuando despertó le vio dormir plácidamente. Después de colocar un poco de mentol en su pecho su tos había calmado y también le había dado medicina para fiebre. Parecía mejor pero aún así se le veía un poco descolorido. Cansada e incómoda por dormir en el suelo se sentó en el suelo, aquello la mareo un poco, suspiró en intentó concentrarse. Quería descansar un poco antes de que amaneciese. Quiso levantarse pero el chico sostenía su muñeca derecha firmemente.

Sin mucho equilibrio se intentó librar de su agarre pero falló estrepitosamente, cuando al marearse de nuevo cayó acostada. Podría irse a dormir a su cama, solo debía descansar un poco más. Se acomodó como pudo dentro de la alfombra y se durmió fácilmente.

La luz se coló por un pequeño agujero entre las cortinas, y de alguna forma consiguió llegar hasta sus ojos, molesto, intentó acomodarse chocando con un cuerpo casi de inmediato pero la ensoñación le impidió darse cuenta en seguida. Sin embargo al poco rato algo en su cerebro hizo _clic,_ y lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Marinette estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Se fijó en su expresión, aún dormida parecía cansada. Quería alejarse, le daba bastante miedo a que ella despertase, pues no sabría como se comportaría. Esa situación lo paralizó, tanto por el miedo como por la verguenza.¿Por qué demonios estaba ella, durmiendo con él? y también ¿Qué hacían en el suelo? Se dio cuenta mirando a su alrededor.

Se movió incómodo intentando alejarse de ella, pero al hacerlo consiguió despertarla. Contuvo el aliento y su mente solo repetía la frase _"no he sido yo, no es mi culpa"._

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con la cara de Adrien perpleja ante ella, había recuperado el color, colocó sin pensarlo mucho su mano en su frente, ignorando la sorpresa de Adrien ante el hecho y se dejó caer de nuevo.

— Ya estás mejor —murmuró con cansancio. — Que bien.

Adrien no tenía ni idea de como comportarse en esa situación. Una parte de él le ordenaba que exigiera respuestas pero al verla a la cara no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el estado de _ella_ , no quería molestarla.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó ella en alto mientras buscaba con la mirada el reloj colgado en la pared.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo nervioso.

— Estabas un poco hirviendo — sonriendo hacia él, no parecía tan grave como lo era — fue una noche movidita, o por lo menos lo fue para mi, pero me alegro de que estés mejor.

— Gracias — les sorprendió a ambos soltando aquella palabra. La muchacha sonrió en respuesta.

— Es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Durante los siguientes días, Adrien descubrió que si dejaba esa actitud orgullosa y caprichosa de lado había muchas cosas de las que podía disfrutar en su estado actual, como por ejemplo, la comida, la comida de Marinette era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del mundo, él quien había probado toda clase de platos hechos por cocineros expertos nunca se había parado a saborear esos manjares, pero la sencilla comida de la chica poseía tanto carácter como ella misma y conseguían captar perfectamente su atención. Ya fuera una simple sopa, o un plato de arroz con verduras salteadas, eran platos siempre sencillos pero el cuidado con el que preparaba cada ingrediente hacía que este adquiriese una personalidad única a la que él era incapaz de resistirse.

Otra cosa que había comenzado a apreciar era la música de aquellos dos. Nino y Melodie creaban una música muy extraña y divertida, que fuera como fuese creaban siempre un ambiente acorde con la canción que entonaban. Era un don. Si tocaban una canción alegre y feliz, el ambiente se aligeraba tanto que se creían volar, era divertido y todos lograban disfrutar, de la misma manera si tocaban una canción más lenta y emocional, lograban encerrarlo en una burbuja de autoreflexión, el ambiente se volvía pesado y oscuro, o por lo menos ese era su caso.

Y por último pero no menos importante, la compañía.

Había logrado intimar con Nino más rápido de lo que habría pensado. El chico era muy despitado, pero muy amigable y divertido, sabía como pasárselo bien, para alguien como Adrien era como conocer a un héroe, es cierto que él iba a muchas más fiestas que nadie, pero nunca se lo pasaba bien, no como Nino que fuera donde fuese conseguía pasar un buen rato. Malodie por su parte, era simpática, era muy abierta y observadora, parecía estar siempre relajada y sonriente y pocas veces se emocionaba demasiado, y por si fuera poco una gran informadora, no tenía filtro, lo soltaba todo antes de que Nino tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta y detenerla.

Poco después conoció a la famosa Alya (que conocía gracias a Melodie). Era una chica de estatura media, piel morena y cabello rizado que mantenía controlado en una sencilla coleta, pudo notar que poseía un gran sentido de la cordura, algo que en aquel grupo parecía carecer. Sus ojos marrones eran tranquilos pero observadores, incluso más que Melodie, analizando todo lo que veían y además hablaba con una elocuencia envidiable.

Ella al contrario que los demás, no solo creyó de buenas a primeras que pertenecía a la realeza sino que además conocía su caso, pues había leído la historia del _príncipe desaparecido_ en los periódicos.

En cuanto a Marinette, era complicado. Melodie le había puesto al corriente de su historia, era un tanto difícil de entender. Cuando la conoció tenía una actitud evasiva y distante, él lo odiaba, le recordaba demasiado a la actitud de todos en el palacio, pero no tardó en ceder a su autentica personalidad, una más dulce y dedicada de lo nunca habría imaginado, continuaba enseñándole. Enseñándole de todo, lo motivaba tanto poder conseguir una de esas sonrisas que aún se rehusaba a darle aunque no pudiera evitarlo, le encantaba hacerla enfadar, fingir que no comprendía lo que ella le explicaba para obligarla a acercarse, sacar aquel lado tan pasional, presionar hasta que saliese su verdadera personalidad, era un gran pasatiempo.

En aquel ambiente también había otro personaje un tanto peculiar y ese era Plagg. Había tenido el _placer_ de conocerlo cuando lo había sorprendido mientras se colaba en la casa por una de las ventanas de su cuarto mientras dormía. El niño era muy fastidioso, pero le acabó tomando cariño, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Lo único que sabía era que estaba buscando a una "Tikki" no sabía que significaba aquello pero preguntarle a Plagg era un caso perdido.

El puzzle parecía tomar forma en su cabeza y se sentía muy orgulloso de haberlo podido comprender a tiempo, aunque aún quedaba una pieza suelta.

Ellos se complementaban tan simplemente que casi parecía absurdo, pero qué pintaba él en todo aquello.

Él era un príncipe de otro país que se iba a casa con la hija de un banquero francés porque era la única que estaba tan loca y desesperada como para casarse con alguien que no conocía con tal de ser de la realeza. Su padre era un bloque de hielo que perdía la capacidad de sentir a cada minuto que pasaba. Fue Nathalie quien le recomendó lo de la boda, ya sabía cual eran sus planes, bueno, no exactamente, sabía que quería evitar que fuera coronado (pues su padre estaba bastante enfermo y necesitaba un sucesor) pero ¿por qué?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la ventana.

Plagg entró con su habitual agilidad y caminó con tranquilidad como si aquella fuera su casa.

A veces le sorprendía con la naturalidad con la que cometía un allanamiento de morada.

— Tikki era una niña que vivía al lado — le explicó Marinette mientras le instaba a barrer mientras hablaba — Plagg y ella iban al mismo orfanato pero a ella la adoptaron y él solo la siguió. La seguiría a donde fuese, pero ella se enfermó y sus padres se la llevaron hace un par de meses. No avisaron a donde se iban y Plagg solo viene aquí por si vuelven, no tiene ninguna otra pista así que...

El chico barrió débilmente mientras procesaba la información.

— Así no — lo regañó Marinette — estás levantando polvo — caminó hasta él y le tomó de las manos mientras se colaba entre ellas, porque él era más grande que ella y rodearlo con los brazos sería un caso perdido. Agarró con firmeza sus manos mientras sujetaban el palo del cepillo. Comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, para mostrarle con cuidado como se debía barrer, pero este había dejado de prestar atención, lo único que ocupaba su mente, es lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca de ella.

No duró mucho, pues cuando dio su lección por acabada su escabulló de sus brazos algo sonrojada mientras volvía a limpiar mesas.

— ¿Cómo decías que era? — volvió a decir coqueto Adrien alzando una ceja.

No hubo tiempo para una segunda lección pues Alya entró en la sala tan de repente que logró sorprenderlos a ambos.

— ¡Hay fecha! — gritó colorada agitando una página del periódico en el aire.

Ambos la miraron un poco confundidos.

— ¡Para la boda! — anunció extendiendo el papel sobre la mesa para que ambos pudieran leerlo.

 _"Las campanas sonaran a pesar de todo"_ rezaba como titular, decía básicamente que la familia Burgeois continuaría con los planes de boda a pesar de no conocer el paradero del novio, pues que este a lo mejor necesitaba un empujón para dar aquel gran paso.

Se le heló la sangre.

Miró a Marinette en busca de respuestas pero esta tenía la vista fija en el artículo, sin expresión.

— El artículo es de ayer — continuó Alya llamando su atención — siento haber tardado tanto pero a mi padre no le gusta que lea el periódico, dice que no es para mujeres — comentó con un tono de fastidio — el caso es que la boda sucederá dentro de dos días — añadió sonriente. No paraba de dirigirle miradas furtivas a Marientte en busca de reacción pero esta parecía una piedra. — ¿Y bien? — preguntó Alya un poco impaciente.

— Muchas gracias Alya — dice Marinette con una débil sonrisa — no sé que haríamos sin ti.

— Probablemente hubieras cargado con el gato negro de por vida — Alya se sentó a descansar mientras se reía suavemente de su comentario.

¿Por qué a él no le parecía tan mal aquella idea? Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquello.

¿Era un poco más de tiempo demasiado pedir?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan? — Alya volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Adrien mientras que a su lado Marinette desaparecía tan rápido que no pudo detenerla..

Resultó que necesitaban un complicado plan para colarse en su propia boda porque era muy peligroso salir a la calle. Alya lo contaba mejor.

Él no estaba de humor para aquello.

Dos días. Eso había dicho ella.

Ya había pasado uno y no había podido ver a Marinette desde la tarde anterior cuando Alya les dio la noticia.

Lo había estado evitando y rehuyendo. Había ido a terreno prohibido para él, el exterior.

Era muy buena en eso de evitar a la gente.

En realidad no sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer, ni para qué quería verla, pero realmente quería verla.

* * *

— Lo estás evitando — aseguró Alya con confianza, mientras Marinette procuraba no mirarla a la cara,se acercó un tomate a la nariz para poder olerlo — ¿Por qué lo estás evitando?

— Me siento incómoda cuando estoy con él — respondió vagamente llamando con un gesto al vendedor.

— Eso es mentira —la acusó Alya.

— No lo es — se defendió Marinette. Conocía demasiado bien a Alya, sabía que era estúpido mentirle así que siempre procuraba por lo menos decir parte de la verdad.

— Marinette — la riñó Alya pero ésta procuró no mirarla a la cara, mientras tomaba la bolsa que le ofrecía el vendedor.

Ante la evasiva de su amiga Alya decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, si ella no quería contarle lo que pasaba pues preguntaría en el otro bando.

— Se irá mañana por la mañana — le recordó Alya intentando apelar a el lado sensible de la chica que había vuelto a surgir gracias a Adrien.

Si no conocías demasiado bien a Marinette probablemente nunca hubieras notado el cambio, sin embargo para ella era evidente. Cuando su padre estaba vivo, ella era fuerte, valiente, comprensiva, y cariñosa. No daba el brazo a torcer ante la injusticia y siempre protegía a los suyos. Se preocupaba muchísimo por todas las personas que la rodeaban y era la persona más entregada que hubiera conocido jamás. Pero después del fallecimiento de su padre, todo cambió para ella, le daba miedo todo y para ocultarlo tomaba una actitud agresiva, tendía a ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno y temía forjar ninguna otra relación que no fuese con ellos.

Con Adrien ella comenzó a ablandarse. Como se veía obligada a pasar tiempo con él, el forjar una relación era prácticamente obligatorio porque tenía que cuidar de Adrien, así que no podía evitar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Adrien sentía una gran dependencia hacia Marinette. Para él, aquel mundo era desconocido y ella era su única guía, esa era la razón por la cual su relación iba tan rápido.

— Haré quiché para celebrarlo — Marinette habló sin mirarla pero a pesar de sus palabras ella sonaba bastante seria.

Alya suspiró, la chica se estaba enfriando. No sabía que la noticia provocaría aquello, de ser así jamás se los hubiera contado.

* * *

Los chicos le habían ayudado muchísimo en aquello. Solo esperaba que funcionase.

— ¡Se está quemando!¡TODO!¡SOCORRO! — gritó lo más alto que pudo.

En cuanto Marinette había llegado al restaurante se había metido en la cocina. Es cierto que le había obligado a ayudar también pero aunque estaban en la misma habitación se sentían a kilometros. En un momento dado le dio instrucciones para que continuara con la receta por su cuenta pues Alya la había llamado. El aprovechó su oportunidad y preparó la sorpresa que Alya le había ayudado a diseñar.

Marinette bajó corriendo y salió del pasillo completamente desesperada despotricando cosas en su contra.

Por pura suerte del destino pudo interceptarla riendo. Era muy gracioso hacerla enfadar.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!¡¿Qué se quema?!¡Sabía que no debía de haber confiado en ti!¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! — gritaba retociéndose en sus brazos mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

— No se quema nada, tranquila, hey — intentó calmarla.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Marinette enojada.

— Era la única forma de que dejaras de evitarme —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras comenzaba a aflojar su agarre, mientras que en ella la culpabilidad y la vergüenza calmaban poco a poco su ira.

Pudo fijarse mejor en su atuendo. Lo reconocía. Cuando había entrado en su camarote la primera vez, llevaba aquel vestido. Era sencillo y tenía un aire oriental que destacaba sus curvas y realzaba su mirada, pero era muy sencillo que era el perfecto estilo de Marinette, su cabello estaba suelto como pocas veces la había visto y podía notar sus labios ligeramente más sonrosados de lo habitual, ¿Alya la habría preparado para aquello? Realmente no le importaba, estaba preciosa.

Al notar su mirada, la chica miró hacia otra lado sonrojaba tapándose la cara con el cabello mientras cruzaba sus brazos incómoda.

— Era de mi madre — dijo la chica — me estaba probando el atuendo, para la boda — explicó sin mirarle.

No supo porqué cuando Marinette mencionó la boda, se sintió tan terriblemente culpable. También se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que mencionaba a su madre, había hablado varias veces de su padre, pero era la única vez que había oído mencionar a su madre, pero supuso que habría una razón así que lo dejó estar.

— Estás preciosa — continuó el chico con una sonrisa, y con un valor que no supo de donde sacó le apartó el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Se puede saber que ocurre? — hablaban prácticamente en susurros porque había tanto silencio que no hacía falta alzar la voz.

— Oh, sí, claro — despertó de su ensoñación, sacudiendo la cabeza y la guió hacia la mesa que había preparado para ellos.

En ella estaba servidas un par de quichés medianas una perfectamente cocinada y otra que parecía la Frankenstein de las quichés, servidas en un plato en medio de la mesa, al rededor del plato central había algunos pequeños boles con fruta y verdura picada en cuadritos, la mesa estaba iluminada con velas que en conjunto con la luz del fuego creaban un ambiente muy cálido.

Ella rió al ver la fruta picada metiéndose un pedazo de manzana en la boca, al masticarlo fingió un gruñido de placer mientras le hacía ceñas de aprobación a Adrien, quien solo negó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Esto está impresionante!¡Tienes que enseñarme la receta! — se rieron casi al unisono mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

— Muy graciosa — dijo Adrien burlón.

Marinette tomó la iniciativa y cortó un pedazo de quiché (del que parecía Frankestein) y se lo sirvió en el plato. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, él había estado copiando los pasos que ella había usado mientras preparaba la quiché, pero Marinette era muy rápida y no pudo hacerlo mejor de lo que lo hizo. Sonrió con orgullo al ver que ella escogía la suya en lugar de la que había preparado ella misma.

Se quedó muy quieto mientras ella lo probaba: — No está mal — dijo con aprobación la chica sonriendo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con una naturalidad impropia de su comportamiento anterior. Fue simplemente divertida, ambos disfrutaban de una extraña comodidad cuando estaban al rededor del otro. Cuando terminaron de comer, Adrien colocó un vinilo en el tocadiscos que hasta unas horas atrás no sabía que existía.

— Oh no — negó la chica al ver sus intenciones.

— ¿Y eso por qué señorita? — habló cortésmente ofreciéndole la mano para invitarla a bailar.

— No sé bailar, Adrien — dijo seriamente.

— A todo se aprende — Adrien citó una de las frases que ella le solía decir, tomándola de la mano para obligarla a leventarse.

— Haré el ridículo — continuó la chica mientras él le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

— Tienes razón — habló Adrien melodramático — todos se reirán de ti — señaló a la inexistente audiencia lo que hizo que ella se riera.

Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse con él, aunque era cierto que era muy torpe y nadie podía haberlo salvado de aquellos pisotones, sin embargo al final acabó por cogerle el ritmo lo suficiente como para evitar chocarse con todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Cuando la música paró le dirigió una mirada al chico quien la miraba sonriente. Aquel momento se había convertido en un momento tan completamente intimo.

— Me gusta cuando sonríes — dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y como quiso apartar la mirada.

Adrien no la dejó, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Por su parte Marinette tenía miedo, su interior era un manojo de nervios, nunca se había sentido de esa manera pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Quería separarse de él, romper aquella burbuja que los rodeaba y huir, pero era completamente incapaz de moverse, miró a su alrededor buscando una forma de escape.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

No pudo evitar corresponder, todos los nervios en su interior desaparecieron con la facilidad con la que habían aparecido y una extraña tranquilidad la inundó.

Hasta que lo recordó.

No era justo.

Lo odiaba.

La boda.

El beso .

Todo era una gran mentira.

O por lo menos así lo era para ella.

Se separó de él sin mirarle, y soltó:— Tu mujer tendrá una gran pareja de baile — con amargura.

Esas palabras bastaron para hacer que Adrien reconociera su error; quiso explicarse. Quiso decirle que todo lo que había pasado esa noche era real, que todo lo que había hecho era porque lo sentía, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya se había marchado.

Estaba jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

(Aclaración: fue gracias a Alya que la boda se llevo a cabo, pues usó sus conexiones como columnista anónima para enviar un mensaje a la familia Bourgois)

El día iba todo lo bien que podía ir.

¿A quién pretendía a engañar?

Después de todo ya sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno.

Había descubierto tanto en tan poco tiempo, le parecía mentira que todo aquello acabara tan pronto, hasta aquel momento todo en su vida era vacío, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el simple hecho de que " _así debía de ser_ ", había descubierto que había más de un camino para él y justo cuando había descubierto cual era el camino que quería escoger, le devolvían a su hábitat natural de aburrimiento y soledad. Se sentía como un niño al cual le había quitado su dulce.

Pero por otro lado, quizá aquello fuera lo mejor para todos. De todas maneras el nunca perteneció a ese mundo, todos ellos funcionaban mejor sin él. Solo el recordar como había metido la pata la noche anterior le hacía sentirse tan culpable.

— ¿Adrien? — le llamó Alya pasando a la parte de atrás del automóvil donde él estaba escondido — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella era a la única a quién le había contado lo de Marinette. Todo el asunto. También era la única persona que le había dado una cachetada. En su vida. No era una experiencia agradable. Pero incluso él reconocía que la merecía. En aquel momento y contexto, no más.

— No — dijo con sinceridad — ¿La has visto? ¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?

Alya negó con la cabeza apartando su mirada.

— Si ella no quiere, no sabremos a donde se fue, es muy buena escondiéndose — mencionó despistada — De todas maneras, ¿para qué querrías saberlo? — dijo después de un momento de silencio — Quizá no sea la mejor manera, pero fue una despedida limpia. Te vas a casar — le recordó la chica — volver a unir el lazo roto no cambiará nada, no la obligues a tomar una decisión que lamentaría.

— Ya lo sé — dijo con pesar el muchacho, encogiéndose ante la mirada de su compañera — por qué crees que voy camino a la iglesia — añadió con un tono más burlón — no me apetece hacer más daño a unas personas que lo único que me han dado es una oportunidad.

La chica sonrió de medio lado: — Estás haciendo lo correcto — le recordó —pero me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

Adien sonrió ante la sinceridad de Alya y volvió a deshacerse en un mar de memorias. Procuraba no pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer, de esa manera no se arrepentiría y saldría huyendo.

Recordaba haber coincidido brevemente con Chloé durante la fiesta en el barco. La fiesta que se suponía celebraba su compromiso, en la que ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus problemas como para entablar una conversación decente. Tal como él, Chloé vivía en un mundo de aburrimiento e imagen social, la única diferencia es que ella si recibía apoyo por parte de su padre, en forma de bienes, joyas y fiestas, pero algo era algo.

Su padre había subido al trono con un hijo cuya madre había muerto en el parto, y a pesar de las presiones para que contrajese matrimonio de nuevo este se negó, nadie nunca supo la razón. Muchos rumores corrían por la corte, algunos decían que podía ser homosexual, otros que estaba loco, habían hipótesis tremendamente enrevesadas que enlazaban el hecho con una conspiración de invasión de otros países... A él le gustaba pensar que era porque de verdad amó a su madre, pero era imposible saberlo. Apenas hablaba con él y cuando lo hacía era para darle ordenes o para destacar sus deficiencias. Siempre era mejor que su padre se mantuviese callado, esa era una buena señal. Hacía no más de dos meses atrás, el consejo real decretó que el rey estaba enfermo, que no estaba en sus cabales, que necesitaba ser sucedido lo antes posible, sin embargo el hombre no se iría sin luchar, puso muchas condiciones, condiciones para ceder ante la abdicación, la última era subir al trono con una mujer a su lado, no importaba demasiado quién, solo quería tener asegurado la descendencia.

Fue entonces cuando Nathalie entró en el panorama, ella había sido su institutriz desde pequeño, le había educado para ser la máquina de obedecer perfecta. A él pocas veces le importaba nada así que nunca se quejó, ella se ocupó de todo e incluso aunque era innecesario insistió para trasladarse y ofrecer la ceremonia en un país donde la realeza no tienen ninguna clase de protección, ni resguardo especial, que casualidad.

No entendía que pretendía aún, pero él no era alguien que pudiese hacer nada ante esas situaciones por mucho que quisiese, no tenía un plan, y no sabía como salir de esa. Se limitaría a hacer lo que siempre hacía, obedecer y terminar con todo aquello, rápido.

Sin querer su memoria volvió a la noche anterior, y en su interior creció el deseo de que la tierra lo tragase. — Pero ¿qué demonios pretendías? — murmuró para si mismo dándose golpes en la cabeza, se había equivocado, y mucho. Quería seguir regodeándose en su vergüenza cuando un fuerte frenazo en seco lo hizo estrellarse con el asiento de delante.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — gritó Nino, quien estaba encargado de la conducción.

A continuación una serie de quejidos confirmaban que todos los pasajeros seguían vivos.

En cuanto Chloé supo que su futuro marido había llegado lo mandó a cambiarse sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. De hecho oyeron el grito desde dos pisos más abajo. Tenía que admitir que eso era un talento.

Lo llevaron a unos cuartos en la segunda planta para que se cambiase y esperase más instrucciones, fue tan solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería su vida a partir de entonces, sonrió con amargura ante aquello.

Escuchó unos golpes en la ventana antes de ver la sombra colarse en su habitación con destreza.

— ¿Plagg? ¡Es un segundo piso! ¿Cómo demonios...? — exclamó sorprendido mirando por donde había entrado.

Al darse la vuelta el niño ya no estaba.

— ¿Por qué me sorprende? — sonrió volviendo su vista a la ventana. En el jardín que rodeaba la iglesia algunos niños jugaban despreocupadamente huyendo unos de otros, sonriendo, disfrutando. Nunca deseo haber tenido ese tipo de inafancia, porque nunca la conoció. Ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva su vida parecía un mal drama. Probablemente existan muchos finales pero ¿cuál sería el suyo?

Por desgracia no tenía el beneficio de la duda, se casaría con Chloé y volvería a casa, a su castillo, el cual era tan grande que con un poco de suerte no tendría que coincidir con ella y reinaría con las enseñanzas que había adquirido, y bueno, escribiría mil y un finales para esa historia que no fueran ese para que por lo menos en su imaginación... que deprimente.

* * *

Él siempre había considerado las bodas aburridas, y sobretodo las bodas aristocráticas eran particularmente falsas. Así que de su propia boda no esperaba nada menos, y así fue, por lo menos la primera parte de la ceremonia después Nathalie hizo acto de presencia y la cosa se complicó.

Exigió una abdicación y Chloé se negó chillando, consiguiendo que Nathalie hiciese una innecesaria demostración de poder dando a conocer que tenía a Marinette prisionera, respiraba con bastante dificultad se notaba que había tenido una noche un poco más dura que él, en ese momento se sintió tan impotente, supo que si era por ella, haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera. Era estúpidamente inútil en esa situación. Y fue entonces mientras que él estaba a punto de rendirse entre chillidos y quejas de Chloé unidos con los incesantes y gritos sofocados de Marinette que supuso estaba en contra de su plan, Plagg hizo su aparición y con él aparecieron Melodie y Nino, vamos a saltarnos la parte donde les daban una paliza a pesar del elemento sorpresa y a concentrarnos en ese maravillosso momento en el que Alya irrumpió en la iglesia con la policía que tardó un poco en resolver la situación.

Adrien miró a su espalda, Chloé estaba siendo reconfortada por su padre, era normal, todo el mundo estaba un poco alterado, él personalmente se sentía muy agitado, no creía tener suficientes fuerzas para levantarse, miró a su costado donde Marinette se reposaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó suavemente.

— No — respondió simplemente — tu vida es realmente compleja — se quejó.

— No suele ser así de emocionante.

— Emocionante, no es el adjetivo que yo usaría.

— Lo siento — murmuró el chico arrepentido, por ese motivo precisamente quería alejarse de la chica, él solo causaba más problemas.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — Marinette hablaba con una voz ronca y pesada.

— No lo sé.

— Quédate — después de una larga pausa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Adrien! — la voz de Chloé se escuchó por todo el recinto como una inquietante alarma. No tardó mucho en encontrarle pero cuando se estaba acercando el gobernador se interpuso.

— ¡Ni hablar! — dijo evitando que su hija se acercara mucho más — Lo siento mucho, su alteza. Pero no permitiré que Chloé se ponga a sí misma en tales situaciones, la vida de la realeza es ciertamente muy peligrosa, demasiado para mi niñita, atentados, envenenamiento, Revoluciones... Lo siento pero no. — tomó la mano de Chloé y en contra de su voluntad y a pesar de sus quejas se la llevó dejando a una pareja muy avergonzada y confundida.

— Vaya, vaya, eso te deja el camino libre, ¿no es así? — comento riendo Nino acercándose con las chicas. Ambos se miraron sonrojados antes de mirar a otro punto lejano, por unos minutos habían olvidado que Chloé era de hecho un problema.

Alya le dio un codazo a Nino mientras se dirigió a Marinette: — Vamos, te llevaré a que te revisen esas heridas.

La chica sonrió de medio lado pero no se quejó, y se dejó interrogar por la chica.

* * *

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Todo el mundo decía que lo normal era regresar a casa, volver a Saqoei era lo correcto, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Por lo menos no aún.

Recordó el fallo de la noche antes de su boda, necesitaba ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Entró al restaurante, el cual estaba más lleno de lo que jamás había visto.

Sonrió cuando la chica, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca le tiró un delantal y le mandó a trabajar, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo hasta el cierre, sin embargo como ambos estaban agotados y satisfechos estaba seguro de que no huiría. Seguía sin saber que demonios iba a preguntarle. ¿Le pediría que se fuese con él a Saqoei? No, él sabía que aquello no tenía sentido, ella amaba aquel restaurante, tanto que le había hecho prometer que pagaría las deudas del lugar una vez se casara. (Esa fue una intensa conversación con André Bourgois)

"Quédate"

Eso lo había dicho ella, ¿y si lo hacía?

Se sentó en una de las sillas un poco frustrado, a su lado un poco más tarde la chica se sentó.

— Echaba de menos esto — Adrien la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella... lo extrañaba ¿por casualidad? — no teníamos tanto gentío desde que mi padre murió — falsa alarma — gracias a ti y a Alya esto está como nunca.

— La gente viene por la publicidad, pero se queda por la comida, eso es cosa tuya — la reconfortó.

— Gracias — sonrió — por todo.

— Ojalá hubiese este tipo de comida en Saqoei — reflexionó en voz alta.

— ¿Te irás? — preguntó tímidamente la chica jugueteando con un trapo sin mirarle.

— Aún no lo sé, me quedan algunas cosas por terminar aquí...

El silencio inundó la sala, los dos querían hablar, pero ambos estaban completamente aterrados de la respuesta del otro.

— Adrien — fue la primera en dar el paso.

— ¿Hm?

— Quédate — le miró a los ojos con convicción, sorprendiendo bastante al chico. — Sé que es mucho pedir, y qué es muy egoísta, después de lo que pasó la última vez, pero creo que en ese contexto tenía mis razones, el caso es que sé que Saqoei es tu hogar pero realmente quiero que te quedes.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza reprimiendo la vergüenza, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta de cuando el chico se acercó hasta casi unir sus narices dejándola a ella aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Tu. Quieres. Que. Me. Quede? ¿Por qué? — ella apartó la vista colorada y avergonzada, Adrien sonrió con total certeza de que en ese momento ella se estaría arrepintiendo mucho de haber dicho lo que dijo.

Querría seguir jugando con ella para siempre, sin embargo consideró más importante cerrar la discusión y con ella solo había una manera de hacer aquello, la tomó de la barbilla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó. No sintió más que alivio cuando esta le respondió.

Quizá podría quedarse un tiempo más en ese país, después de todo.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, lo tenía escrito y se me borró, y lo he tenido que reescribir varias veces ya, pero bueno ya está. Espero que os haya gustado mucho estoy trabajando en una serie de historias que ocurren en universos alternos, me ayudarían mucho si me dijeran lo que piensan:**

 **"Escuela de superheroes"(?)** **AU:** _Félix esel director/dueño/líder de un internado para "gente especial", y además también el famoso superheroe Chat Noir, mientras que Bridgette es la cuidadora de esos "niños especiales". Un día Félix ofende a Bridgette lo que la hace abandonar el lugar a pesar de la gran tormenta que se acerca, Chat Noir se encargará de "rescatarla" pero solo consigue quedarse atrapado con ella mientras pasa la tormenta._

 **"Leyenda" AU (?): L** _a orden de los guardianes es atacada y roban las piedras milagrosas que otorgaban poderes a los elegidos, con el poder de las dos únicas piedras restantes la única elegida viva viaja a otra_ _dimensión para recuperarlas. (Varios puntos de vista contando las distintas historias de todos los personajes: Adrien, Nino y Alya, y Piao Chong/Marinette)_

 **Me gustaría saber cual os gustaría leer para saber en cual debo concentrarme y acabar primero. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
